CRY!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Ela sempre se lembraria do final da tarde, num dia qualquer ao final de setembro.


**CRY**

_(By.: Anaile-Chan)_

**A tarde estava amena, quase no fim. E os olhos incrivelmente negros olhavam, embevecidos, o sol começar a se dirigir para as montanhas, para, finalmente, se pôr. A casa de campo estava silenciosa, como sempre havia sido no inicio do findar da tarde.**

Era mais uma visita á casa da avó. Os Blacks migravam da cidade até aquele pequeno sitio sempre que podiam. Era uma tradição de família ir para lá pelo menos uma vez por mês. E Bellatrix sempre gostou de seguir as tradições.

Mas aquela visita era diferente, pois a avó, Irma Black, estava gravemente doente e talvez aquele fosse o ultimo final de semana que passariam naquela casa.

Seu pai, Cyngus, juntamente com sua tia, Walpurga, decidiam adiantadamente a divisão do dinheiro que Irma deixaria. Somente seu tio Alfardo parecia preocupado com a saúde da mãe. Só ele e Sirius.

- Bella? – A voz baixa e fina era de Régulos, e tirou a garota de seus devaneios. Bellatrix virou-se agilmente olhando com censura o menininho que a atrapalhava, fazendo-o recuar um pouco. – O Sirius ainda não voltou. – Disse ele. – E mamãe me pediu para ir procurá-lo para o jantar, mas esta ficando escuro e...

- E você é um idiota medroso. – Completou ela, passando por ele e saindo da casa. Não perderia tempo brigando com aquele pivete estúpido, preferia muito mais ir a procura do outro idiota do que ficar ali discutindo as mamadeiras e fraudas de Régulos.

Era um dia qualquer, no final de setembro, que começava a findar no horizonte opaco e cinza. Bellatrix sorriu um pouco satisfeita por sair do silêncio mórbido em que a casa estava mergulhada. O sentimento funéreo que pairava no ar á sufocava, e ela não agüentaria aquilo por muito mais tempo.

Andou calmamente pelo campo, se esquecendo momentaneamente o que fora incumbida de fazer, mas lembrando logo que viu, ao longe, na beira de um lago, um rapaz pouco mais novo que ela.

- Sirius. – Murmurou para si mesma com o estomago estranhamente revirado. Aquele sentimento não lhe era normal.

**As lembranças vinham como enxurrada, enquanto os olhos miravam para além do vidro sujo da janela, com um brilho angustiante. Na garganta, um nó havia se formado. Fazia muito tempo que não voltava para aquela casa, mas a ultima visita havia deixado marcas maiores do que podia carregar.**

Aproximou-se hesitante e notou, angustiada, que ele já havia percebido sua presença, mas parecia não se importar nenhum pouco com ela. Suspirou pesadamente uma única vez, sentando-se em seguida, ao lado do primo, olhando-o de soslaio, sem proferir palavra alguma.

Era claro que a beleza de Sirius era esmagadora, desde o corpo bem formado, os ombros largos, o sorriso selvagem até os olhos acinzentados que deviam atrair muitas garotas. Mas para Bellatrix a beleza dele nunca havia estado tão clara quanto naquele dia, naquele estado, pois os olhos do primo estavam úmidos, a boca cerrada com força, as mãos fechadas em punhos e o cabelo sendo balançado levemente pelo vento.

Ele parecia ignorá-la, fixando, penetrante, as águas claras da lagoa. Então ela também se virou, olhando o mesmo ponto que ele, deixando que seus longos cabelos negros dançassem no mesmo ritmo que os de Sirius.

Não era a primeira vez que ela o via chorar, afinal, haviam crescido juntos, era normal chorarem de vez em quando na presença um do outro. Mas fazia tempo, talvez desde os 11 anos que ela não via aquela expressão tão perfeitamente triste na face dele. E aquilo a assustava um pouco. Não que ele fosse saber disso.

- Me pediram pra te chamar. – Ela avisou, iniciando um dialogo. Sua voz parecia meio grave quando se fez ouvir no silêncio do rio e do vento. Era a primeira vez que se sentia daquela maneira. Perdida.

Sirius olhou pra ela por um instante, vendo-a brincar nervosamente com as mãos, e sorriu, tristemente. Talvez pensando no quanto ela mudara em tão pouco tempo. Ainda era mimada e arrogante, obviamente, mas parecia que o casamento forçado com Lestrange a amadurecera. Fizera dela finalmente uma mulher de verdade. Que escolheria, em breve, o caminho que iria seguir em sua vida. E Sirius sabia que Lestrange a faria seguir o caminho 'certo'.

Bella viu, confusa, as mãos do primo se apertar em punhos e depois, observou como ele desviava a atenção dela e olhava agora o céu cinza escuro que evidenciava uma forte chuva. Sirius sempre gostara de dias frios. Principalmente de dias frios com chuva. E apesar de Bella ser a que agia friamente, a primavera era sua estação favorita.

- Porque você estava chorando? – A pergunta era inocente demais para alguém como ela. E, aliás, Bellatrix já sabia o motivo. Era por Irma, a avó querida e adorada.

- Por que... – A voz dele era firme e rouca. Ela estremeceu sentindo um calafrio na espinha, por que, por Deus, até a voz dele era mais do que perfeita. – Por que pessoas normais choram Bella, sempre que alguém que amam está prestes a ir embora pra sempre.

E quando os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas novamente, Bellatrix teve uma súbita vontade de enxugá-las e dizer todas aquelas banalidades que se diziam quando alguém ficava triste, como por exemplo 'Tudo vai ficar bem. ' ou 'Ela vai pra um lugar melhor. ' ou qualquer outra coisa que resultasse num abraço de conforto mútuo. Mas o conforto não seria dos dois, porque para Bella, a morte da avó não significava nada.

O silêncio se estabeleceu mais uma vez entre eles, onde os olhos negros e os olhos acinzentados se encontraram fixamente, um penetrando o outro. Tão iguais e tão diferentes. Cheios de ódio e de amor.

Mas o contado de ambos logo se findou quando um trovão ensurdecedor anunciou o inicio da tempestade. Sirius se levantou agilmente, sentindo as primeiras gotas grossas de água caírem e, pegando na mão de Bella, ajudou-a a levantar. Ambos correram da chuva, para a direção oposta á casa de Irma Black.

**Ela suspirou em meio às lembranças e se virou, olhando a sala empoeirada da casa. Andou até onde o homem se encontrava, sentado no sofá velho e rasgado, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos segurando a cabeça. Como ela queria ter passado mais tempo com ele, tê-lo conhecido melhor. Porque ela sabia que o que podia tê-la salvado do inferno em que resolveu afundar era somente aquele par de olhos penetrantes.**

Sirius abriu rapidamente a porta de madeira velha, dando passagem para que a prima entrasse primeiro. Já estavam bem molhados apesar de não terem corrido muito até a velha cabana abandonada na orla da floresta. Entraram ofegantes percebendo a quantidade de poeira que o lugar vazio possuía. Não era a primeira vez que iam para lá, mas sabiam que seria a ultima.

Ninguém nunca os encontrou lá. Era um dos vários lugares secretos que ambos possuíam. Porque na frente de todos eles precisavam ser Bellatrix e Sirius Black, mas ali, e nos outros variados esconderijos onde ambos estavam sozinhos, eles eram somente Sirius e Bella. Nada mais do que um rapaz e uma moça.

Ele olhou pra ela depois de fechar a porta, os cabelos grudados no rosto e no pescoço e as roupas simplesmente encharcadas, molhando o chão da velha cabana. Ele sorriu divertido com a situação e ela retribuiu meio amarga, não gostava tanto assim da chuva.

Sirius, então, aproximou-se dela, decidido como sempre, e pairou, a poucos centímetros de distancia do corpo enregelado da garota. Bella teve que erguer um pouco a cabeça, pois ele sempre fora definitivamente mais alto, mas desejava não ter feito isso, pois os olhos dele ainda estavam avermelhados das lágrimas de minutos atrás.

- Não podemos ficar aqui, Sirius. – Lembrou-lhe ela com pesar, enquanto outro trovão ressoava e fazia as paredes estremecerem. Mesmo assim não se afastou, porque não queria e também não podia.

- Podemos e você sabe. – Ele retorquiu rouco. Suas mãos firmes pousando nos braços desnudos e frios da prima mais velha, enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais, colando os corpos molhados. Então, Sirius sussurrou contra o rosto de Bella, sem desviar a atenção dos lábios rosados da garota. – E você quer.

Depois daquilo, as bocas molhadas se roçaram, acariciando-se levemente, como nunca haviam feito antes. No momento em que Bellatrix fechou seus orbes, negros, completamente entregue, afirmando que queria, Sirius sorriu e, por fim, colou as duas bocas avidamente. O beijo se iniciou calmo e sôfrego, com um gosto excêntrico de chuva. As línguas se reconheciam antes de iniciar a batalha vendo qual ganharia mais espaço na boca da outra. Bellatrix ergueu as mãos, deslizando desde a barriga firme do primo até os cabelos encharcados, puxando-os para si, necessitada de mais proximidade.

O ritmo do beijo se tornou mais rápido quando Sirius enlaçou a cintura fina, apertando a pele feminina sob o vestido preto, trazendo-a para mais perto, para mais contato. Eles andaram, ainda com as bocas coladas, até uma das paredes, e, com gentileza, o rapaz encostou a moça nas pedras frias, fazendo-a se arrepiar e ainda assim continuar a beijá-lo.

Bella sorriu quando Sirius largou sua boca e começou a distribuir beijos e chupões em seu pescoço, mas as roupas molhadas com certeza eram um empecilho, por isso ela desceu suas mãos até a barra da camisa dele, começando por ali, a desabotoar a vestimenta. Quando seus dedos frios tocavam sem querer a pele quente dele, um arrepio abrasador percorria o corpo de Sirius, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais instigado. Chegando ao ultimo botão, eles se separaram, e Bella correu as mãos do dorso até os ombros másculos, fazendo a camisa molhada cair pelos braços fortes do primo.

Ele sorriu quando os olhos negros brilharam de malicia ao contemplar seu corpo, mas ele também queria ver. Queria tocar. E por isso, se abaixando até os joelhos de Bellatrix, onde se encontrava a barra do vestido, ele deslizou suavemente as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela, erguendo o vestido por onde passava, e num segundo, onde ele já estava em pé novamente, a roupa já se encontrava jazida no chão, esquecida por aquele momento.

Voltaram a se beijar necessitados, ela somente com a calcinha vermelha de renda e os sapatos negros de salto alto, e ele com a calça social, sem o cinto e sem os sapatos, que haviam sumido quase como mágica.

- Você é minha, Bella. – Sussurrou quase num ganido enquanto voltava os beijos para o colo exposto da garota, fazendo-a suspirar a cada dentada delicada que dava na pele de seus seios.

- Por enquanto. – Respondeu entre gemidos segurando-se nos ombros largos para que não derrapasse no chão.

- Sempre. – Retorquiu mais alto, pegando uma mecha dos cabelos negros ondulados da prima e puxando-a, para outro beijo avassalador onde as bocas se consumiam necessitadas. Os seios comprimidos contra o abdômen forte.

Bella abraçou-se a ele com força, tentando acreditar que o que ele dizia era a mais pura verdade. Mas ambos sabiam que não era, porque estavam em lados opostos do tabuleiro. Dois peões que morreriam por seus ideais. Ou matariam um ao outro quando chegasse a hora.

O coração dela se comprimiu ao pensar naquilo, e suas unhas carmesim se cravaram na pele das costas do moreno, nada que realmente importasse.

Mas ele se importava porque sabia o que ela estava pensando, porém a escolha era somente dela, e já estava feita. Não havia nada que ele fizesse ou dissesse que mudaria a opinião da garota em seus braços. Então ele resolveu aproveitar enquanto ela ainda estava ali.

Deslizou as mãos ávidas pelas pernas esguias da moça, apertou as cochas com uma força desnecessária, fazendo-a gemer, e então levantou Bellatrix, até que a virilidade dela estivesse na mesma altura que a sua. Um raio iluminou toda a casa, escoando pela janela empoeirada. O dia estava terminando.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, dando mais espaço para o primo beijar-lhe o pescoço, e enquanto gemia do mais puro prazer, sentindo o corpo esquentar, ela empurrava a calça e a boxer dele para baixo, com os pés, arranhando as pernas masculinas com os saltos do sapato. E logo, a única coisa que os impedia de estarem realmente unidos era a calcinha rendada dela, que, como sempre acontecia, Sirius fez questão de rasgar.

As virilidades se roçaram e um estremecimento abrasador tomou conta de ambos os corpos. Bella enlaçou a cintura do rapaz com as pernas, seu ponto sensível mais á mostra, completamente molhado, somente esperando ser preenchido. Mas Sirius adorava os preliminares e somente roçava uma parte na outra, deixando a garota louca de desejo, arfando e gemendo mais do que nunca cada vez que ele fingia ir em frente e voltava pra trás.

- Não... Ahh... Brinque assim comigo, Sirius. – Sussurrou ela num ofego desesperado, agarrando-o pelos ombros, completamente entregue, á mercê dele.

Ele apenas sorriu entre suspirou e beijou sensualmente o pescoço da prima, afundando-se inteiro em uma só estocada como sempre, fazendo os desejos dela. Ficaram parados por longos minutos sentindo as ondas rítmicas de prazer percorrer os corpos suados de ambos.

Mas depois, quando se acostumaram novamente um com o tamanho do outro, os movimentos lentos e profundos começaram de verdade. Sirius torturava cada vez que saia lentamente e entrava com brutalidade, e era isso que o transformava em um ótimo amante, pois era dessa maneira que Bellatrix mais se sentia satisfeita. A tortura a atraia.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto eles continuavam naquele delicioso deleite. Suspiros altos e gemidos entre cortados por trovões. Agora, a sala já estava completamente na penumbra. Os corpos suados se chocando com mais atrito em cada investida. Até que Bella soltou um grito excitado denunciando que finalmente havia chegado ao ápice, segundos depois foi a vez de Sirius ganir, despejando todo seu desejo dentro do corpo esguio e perfeito da prima.

Depois de um tempo se recuperando, ele soltou-a, fazendo os pés femininos se apoiarem no chão. As testas suadas estavam uma grudada na outra, as respirações descompassadas se misturavam, e logo, depois de tomar fôlego, outro beijo quente se iniciou, desesperado, e tudo se repetiu pela segunda vez.

**Ela sempre se lembraria daquele dia que durou pra sempre e terminou tão rápido. Talvez se não houvesse saído do jeito que saiu. O deixado do jeito que deixou. Sentou-se ao lado do homem no sofá, arrumando o vestido negro e vermelho sangue para que não amassasse, fingindo estar cansada de tanto esperar. Mas a verdade era que não queria ir.**

Os corpos nus deitados no cobertor vermelho conjurado á pouco tempo estavam abraçados, cobertos por um fino lençol de linho. Ela com a cabeça repousada no peito forte dele. A chuva ainda caia torrencial do lado de fora, e somente a luz opaca de um lampião iluminava o casebre abandonado.

- Você podia vir comigo. – A voz dele soou rouca, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam delicadamente as costas esguias de Bellatrix.

Os olhos negros dela se encontraram com os acinzentados dele. Havia algo ali. Sempre que ela olhava aquele par de olhos ela via mais do que ele queria mostrar. Havia magoa, dor, rebeldia, coragem, força, firmeza, astucia, audácia, arrogância, frieza e mais alguma coisa que ela não podia definir. Uma coisa que era dirigida somente á ela, mas que ela não fazia idéia do que seria.

- Você sabe que eu não posso. – Respondeu ela, desviando-se do olhar penetrante dele, e se focando na vela acessa do lampião que oscilava vez ou outro com uma brisa inexistente. – Me caçariam até a morte se eu fizesse isso.

- A gente pode ir pra bem longe. – Ele sugeriu com sua esperança sempre devastadora brilhando nos olhos. - Um lugar que nunca encontrariam, um lugar só nosso, Bella. Pra sempre.

Ela se encolheu no peito firme, sentindo-o abraçá-la com mais força. Sabia o que devia fazer, e era preciso que fizesse, por mais que seu coração doesse de tanta angustia.

- A guerra vai começar Sirius. E nós lutaremos em lados opostos. Você nunca se perdoaria se um amigo seu morresse e você não estivesse aqui pra fazer nada. Se você estivesse em algum lugar comigo se escondendo...

- Eu faria tudo por você...

- Sirius. – Ela repreendeu com a voz firme, impedindo-o de continuar. – Nós dois temos o sangue quente dos Black. Nenhum de nós agüentaria ficar longe dessa guerra, parados, vendo as coisas acontecerem sem poder intervir. Vendo outras pessoas lutarem e morrerem pelo que acreditamos. Sabendo que nós faríamos toda a diferença.

Um silêncio abrasador se fez ali. Ela tinha razão. Ele não conseguiria abandonar os amigos. Mas também não conseguiria abandoná-la. Suas decisões seriam tão mais fáceis se ambos estivessem do mesmo lado. Mas nada era tão fácil.

- Quando nos encontrarmos de novo... – Começou ela, hesitante, com o coração seguro entre os dedos, sendo apertado com força. – Pode ser que tenhamos que nos enfrentar. Pode ser que tenhamos... Que morrer um pela mão do outro.

- Que eu morra então. – Retorquiu o moreno calmo como sempre. – Porque eu nunca teria coragem de matar você, Bella. Então se nos encontrarmos e tivermos que lutar até a morte, eu desejo morrer pelas suas mãos, e por mais ninguém. Você é a única que pode acabar com a minha vida Bella, porque a minha vida é sua.

Ela olhou-o novamente, fixando as íris mais uma vez. E se beijaram ávidos de desejo e tristeza. Um beijo de despedida forçada, com gosto de nunca mais.

**Uma formicação incomoda tomou de assalto seu braço, e ela levou a marca até os olhos, sentindo o chamado da serpente. Olhou para o lado, o homem também pareceu sentir o chamado, pois agora estava de pé, indo pegar a varinha na cômoda empoeirada no canto da sala. Bellatrix também se levantou com um sorriso sádico pintando-lhe os lábios assim que o marido olhou-a pedindo confirmação. Ela sorriu ainda mais e com um estalo que ecoou na casa, ambos já não se encontravam mais ali.**

A chuva estava cessando e logo teriam que voltar a casa da avó Irma. Sirius e Bellatrix já estavam devidamente trocados, com as roupas secas e os cabelos arrumados, prontos para partirem assim que chegasse a hora.

Bella forçou seu melhor sorriso de encorajamento e virou-se para o moreno, porém o primo mirava um ponto qualquer no chão, onde antes estivera o cobertor, a franja caia-lhe sobre os olhos, impedindo que a moça visualizasse sua expressão.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e se aproximou á passos largos do rapaz, parando a poucos centímetros de distância. Segurou o queixo dele com os dedos e ergueu-o ainda com o sorriso confortador na face. Mas se sorriso sumiu quase no mesmo instante em que ela presenciou, pela segunda vez naquele dia, as lágrimas na expressão terrivelmente dolorosa de Sirius.

- Porque você está chorando Sirius? – Ela perguntou novamente, dessa vez sem saber a resposta, porque realmente acreditava que depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele já tivesse esquecido os problemas da avó.

- Eu já te expliquei Bellatrix. – E ele sorriu amargo, voltando a falar. – Porque pessoas normais choram sempre que alguém que amam está prestes a ir embora pra sempre.

- Sirius. – Bella o abraçou, confortadora, incapaz de segurar a língua daquela vez. – Vovó Irma vai ficar bem aonde quer que esteja. Ela vai pra um lugar melhor.

Ele, para total surpresa da garota, riu alto com aquelas palavras, mas impediu-a de se afastar quando ela ficou irritada pela zombaria dele, abraçando-a com uma força descomunal.

- Bella, Bella. – Ele disse, ainda entre risos. – Não era de Irma que eu estava falando.

E foi a primeira vez que Bellatrix se sentiu estática na vida, completamente petrificada. Porque Sirius nunca havia lhe dito que a amava, e seu coração nunca havia batido tão rápido na vida. E talvez, só talvez, fosse esse o sentimento que ela era incapaz de decifrar nos olhos dele. Foi assim que ela percebeu que também era capaz de amar, desde que Sirius a amasse também.

**Aparataram no ministério ao mesmo tempo. O coração dela batia tão forte que sairia de seu corpo a qualquer segundo. Aquele pressentimento não era uma coisa boa. Nunca havia se sentido, tão angustiada antes, nem quando teve que deixar tudo pra trás e esquecer-se dos melhores momentos que passou na vida.**

**A noite caia escura por todo o salão principal no ministério da magia, e somente os sapatos de Bellatrix Lestrange faziam o silêncio aterrador ser quebrado, caminhando para o destino que não tinha mais chance de mudar.**

- Bom. Acho que é hora de irmos. – Ela anunciou abrindo a porta da velha cabana. A chuva havia parado de vez agora.

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco Bella. – Sirius disse rouco, olhando profundamente nos olhos negros da garota. – Vá na frente e diga que não me encontrou. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Ela olhou-o por um segundo que pareceu uma eternidade, desejando naquele momento nunca ter feito suas escolhas. O rosto dele estava marcado em sua memória, e Bellatrix sabia que seria a ultima vez que poderia olhá-lo assim. Aproximou-se rápida e dando um beijo estalado nos lábios de Sirius, foi embora, antes que mandasse sua maldita razão pro inferno e decidisse fugir com ele.

Olhou somente uma vez pra trás, para a cabana onde um Black se encontrava completamente sozinho, e suspirou pesadamente sentindo os olhos marejarem. Voltou a andar decidida em direção á casa da avó, repetindo em pensamentos, para si mesma, que tudo iria ficar bem.

**Quando acabou com Ninphadora Tonks e sorriu triunfante, não esperava, logo em seguida, se reencontrar com ele. O espectro da beleza que ambos tiveram no passado ainda se impregnava em cada poro dele. Encarou os olhos acinzentados antes de começar a batalha e viu que Sirius havia feito o possível e o impossível para guardar todos os sentimentos profundamente, mas um em especial, ele nunca conseguiria esconder. E estava ali, nos olhos acinzentados, brilhando como sempre brilhava ao contemplar o rosto dela.**

**Começaram a duelar, sem proferir palavra alguma, cheios da tão famosa destreza dos Blacks. Ouviram quando alguém, distante, avisou a chegada de Dumbledore, mas não deram importância, por que seus olhos estavam fixos e eles mais uma vez estavam juntos. Como deveria ter sido desde o começo.**

**Sirius desviou com agilidade de um jato de luz vermelho que Bellatrix lançara e sorriu o mesmo sorriso convencido e arrogante que deu á sua mãe Walpurga á anos atrás, quando deixara para sempre a 'mui nobre' casa dos Black. Aquilo estava irritando-a.**

**- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor do que isso! – Berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa e atraindo a atenção de todos os que o cercavam. E num ato impensado, de pura fúria, Bellatrix lançou um segundo jato de luz verde, acertando Sirius no peito. E descobrindo, depois de tudo, enquanto ele ainda era jogado para o véu, que ele havia dito a verdade anos atrás quando disse que preferia morrer a ter que matá-la.**

**O coração de Bellatrix se comprimiu ao notar que a intenção dele era realmente aquela, que ele nem tentou se defender. E enquanto o bebê Potter fazia o show de correr até o padrinho, Bella se permitiu deixar duas lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos. Sirius era tão previsível.**

**Quando o garoto chorão olhou-a novamente, ela teve que se fazer de atriz pela segunda vez no dia, fingindo comemorar a derrota sobre o único homem que teve o seu coração por completo.**

Walpurga era consolada por Druela na sala de estar, enquanto Andrômeda e Narcisa explicavam carinhosas para Régulos porque o irmão havia feito malas e dizia que não voltaria nunca mais. Somente as gargalhadas de Alfardo ecoavam pelas paredes da casa, principalmente quando Cyngus ameaçou queimá-lo na tapeçaria se não calasse a boca.

Estavam todos ocupados demais reclamando da desgraça que Sirius estava atraindo á família que nem notaram quando Bellatrix saiu sorrateira pela porta do Largo Grimmauld, numero doze.

- Então está tudo acabado, não é? – Perguntou altiva para o rapaz que já caminhava pela rua afora, mas que parou ao ouvir sua voz tão determinada.

- Acabou quando sua escolha foi feita Bellatrix. – Ele respondeu com o mesmo tom frio e arrogante que ela usava. Quase com escárnio e ódio.

- _Nossas_ escolhas, Sirius. – E sorriu, vendo-o virar-se para olhá-la com o mesmo sorriso debochado. – Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos primo, será o fim.

- Não sei... – O moreno retorquiu pensativo, deixando a mala esquecida no meio da rua e andando até ela. Ao chegar bem próximo ele sorriu cheio de si e completou: - Talvez, da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu já tenha matado aquele imbecil do Riddle e você finalmente decida que fugir comigo é a melhor opção.

Ela riu alto ao ouvir aquilo, sua gargalhada forte e ao mesmo tempo suave ecoando pela rua vazia.

- SE você matar o Lord, talvez, eu possa pensar no seu caso. – Brincou ela, vendo o sorriso dele aumentar ainda mais.

- Eu te amo Bella. – Sirius disse rápido, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da prima e indo de encontro a sua mala, aparatando sem nem sequer esperar que ela recuperasse o fôlego.

- Eu... – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Eu também.

* * *

Fazia um ano que não ia até aquela casa, e mais uma vez, lá estava ela, esperando o chamado de Lord Voldemort para a grande batalha que aconteceria em Hoggwarts naquela noite. Tinha um pressentimento de que aquele seria um grande dia. Talvez o último. E agradecia aos céus por isso.

Olhou a janela empoeirada novamente, tarde se findava no horizonte naquele dia no final de setembro. Aquela era a sua maior recordação daquela casa, onde Irma Black nasceu, criou os filhos e morreu. Onde, antes de tudo, houve uma tradição de irem sempre ali aos finais de semana, e agora, a tradição que a própria Bellatrix criara de ir para lá sempre antes de uma batalha. Ela adorava tradições.

A marca no seu braço ardeu e ela nem sequer precisou olhar para saber o significado. Respirou uma vez, tomando o ar que precisava, lembrando-se de sorrir como Sirius sorriu quando chegasse a hora. Olhou para o sol que sumia mais uma vez antes de aparatar e disse, somente para que o casebre velho ouvisse sua confissão:

- Eu sempre me lembrarei daquele fim de tarde, durou pra sempre e terminou tão rápido. Eu não era mais a mesma, e estávamos no fim de setembro. Você estava completamente sozinho, encarando o céu cinza escuro e eu queria abraçá-lo, tirar toda a dor. Dizer que as coisas ficariam bem, mesmo que eu soubesse que não ficariam. – Seus dedos nus tocaram o vidro sujo da janela, e seus olhos marejaram olhando tão fixamente o sol que talvez ficasse cega com tamanha luz. – Em lugares que ninguém nunca encontrará eu fui sua, como sempre deveria ter sido... Como sempre foi. Mas eu precisei de tempo demais para perceber o que sempre esteve em seus olhos. Talvez eu até soubesse, mas nunca tivesse tido a certeza, afinal, você sempre foi o frio. – E ela riu amarga ao relacioná-lo com o frio, numa piada que somente ela e ele entenderiam. – Sirius, você foi tudo inúmeras vezes pra mim, e me amou quando mais ninguém amava. E eu nunca te disse o quanto eu me importava com você. – A noite começava a pender por toda a parte e a estrela tão conhecida de Bellatrix finalmente apareceu, ouvindo tudo o que a mulher pretendia dizer. – Eu te amo. – E lágrimas grossas finalmente rolaram pelos olhos negros.

_- Porque você está chorando?_

Ela sorriu tristemente, sabia a resposta.

- Porque pessoas normais choram sempre que alguém que amam está prestes a ir embora pra sempre

_- Tom Riddle ficará bem, pra onde quer que ele vá._

Bellatrix sorriu e gargalhou em meio às lágrimas. Sua expressão era tão triste e sofrida que até o coração mais gelado no mundo choraria junto dela.

- Eu não estava falando de Tom.

_Você é a única que pode acabar com a minha vida Bella, porque a minha vida é sua._

A voz ressou fraca em sua memória a tanto tempo adormecida. A vida de Sirius Black sempre pertenceu a Bellatrix, e disso ela sempre soube. Não era por medo de morrer que ela chorava naquela noite, mas sim porque a partir do momento em que o coração frio de Bella parasse de bater Sirius deixaria de existir. Pois apesar de tudo, ele **sempre** esteve vivo dentro dela.

_Fim._

N.A.: Espero que tenham Gostado e Comentem, por favor. Não é difícil e você me fará muito feliz dando a sua opinião.

Obrigada por ler. ^^


End file.
